


Go Ahead and Move Along

by Potrix



Series: Tales of Deceit and Grief [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: And it's adorable, Annoying Flirting, Family Fluff, Loki's Devious Little Girl, M/M, POV Tony Stark, People Who Cannot Take A Hint, Possessive Ana, Possessive Behavior, Prompt Fill, Timestamp, Tony Stark Is Madly In Love, Tumblr Prompt, Unwanted Advances, Unwavering Fidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3108686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potrix/pseuds/Potrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark knows to whom he belongs, so you might as well just go ahead and move along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Ahead and Move Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theMidgey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theMidgey/gifts).



> The newest chapter of [Tales of Deceit and Grief](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1470139) is giving me a ridiculous amount of trouble right now, so please take this short ficlet as an apology to tide you over until I (hopefully soon) manage to update the main story. 
> 
> My thanks go to [themidgey](http://themidgey.tumblr.com/) for the prompt. It’s not exactly what you proposed, but I hope you’ll be able to enjoy it nonetheless.

**Go Ahead and Move Along**

“That sounds so complicated,” the woman giggles tipsily, smoothing an intrusive hand down Tony’s arm. “All these numbers, they make my head spin.”

Tony smiles back, strained and fake, politely but firmly removing the offensive appendage for what must be the tenth time at least. “Quantum mechanics or even basic mathematics isn’t for everyone,” he offers sweetly, feeling satisfyingly vindicated when the poorly disguised jab still goes right over Miss Flirty Cannottakeahint’s head.

“Oh, Mister Stark,” the woman drawls seductively, reaching out to brush some non-existent lint from Tony’s shoulder, “I’m sure we can find something to do that we’ll both enjoy.”

His phone vibrating in his pocket gives Tony an excuse to turn away as well as the opportunity to roll his eyes unobserved. Seeing JARVIS’ name flash across the display makes him frown and quickly pick up with a slightly concerned, “What’s up, buddy?”

The fundraiser has only been in full swing for a good two hours but Tony is so done and ready to leave already, he wouldn’t mind the call to assemble or a Stark Industries related incident requiring his attention right about now. He’d even go for some paperwork and gladly so if it meant getting out of his touchy stalker’s too sharp-nailed clutches.

He’s going to have to introduce a strict ‘scientists and people who actually work in or connected to the night’s fields of interest’ policy for these sort of things because the number of overzealous socialites Tony’s had to fend off since the minute he stepped foot into the ball room is completely ridiculous.

_“No emergencies, sir. But I thought it necessary to inform you that you are about to have company.”_

Tony’s gaze automatically snaps over to the private elevator just as the doors slide open to reveal a sleepy Ana, clad in one of Tony’s old band shirts and clutching her stuffed wolf as she peers out into the crowd, face lightening up when she spots Tony.

“What are you doing down here, baby?” Tony asks, meeting the girl halfway and scooping her up into his arms, brushing a wayward curl away from her forehead before pressing a kiss to it. “And where’s you Papa?”

Ana merely shrugs in response, leaning back in Tony’s hold so she can grin up at him before hiding her face away in her toy’s fluffy fur with an excited giggle.

“I see,” Tony says, all feigned seriousness, and bounces her a little. “Does he know where you are?”

The way Ana peeks at him, chewing her bottom lip with her eyes going comically wide and innocent, is all the answer Tony needs.

“Oh my,” interrupts the woman who has apparently, and much to his annoyance, followed Tony across the room, “isn’t she darling?”

Tony has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing out loud at the regal and thoroughly disgusted glare Ana directs at his follower, but the amusement fades rapidly when the woman goes to pet Ana’s head only to snatch her hand back when Ana bares her teeth to hiss at her.

“Well,” the woman sniffs, frowning disapprovingly, and had she still been in Tony’s good graces, this would have catapulted her right out of there. “That was a bit rude, wasn’t it?”

“So is touching people without asking first,” Tony points out sharply, causing the woman’s features to briefly morph into a disdainful grimace before turning back into their previous leer.

Disregarding Ana entirely, she puffs out her chest, batting her eyelashes at Tony with a husky, “Maybe it is past their bedtime for more than one Stark?”

Which is so outrageously inappropriate, especially considering the small child settled on his hip, that it takes Tony a long moment of owlish blinking only to finally draw a complete and utter blank.

A finger hooking under and tipping up his chin startles Tony back into the present. “Why don’t you call for one of the nannies,” the woman hums, wetting her lips with a slow, teasing lick, “and then the two of us can go and find a place of our own to lie down.”

“We have a manny, actually,” Tony blurts, the picture of eloquence and grace, still floundering a little from the direction their conversation is taking. “And he’s not in.”

A flicker of annoyance crosses the woman’s face, although she is quick to hide it under a mock-interested expression. “That is so progressive of you, Mister Stark.” And the hand is back on his shoulder, Tony unable to brush it off while holding Ana against his side. “But there must have been someone watching the child before who can take her off our hands now, yes?”

Ana shifts against him, nestling closer into Tony with her cheek coming to rest over his collarbone, effectively forcing the woman to pull away, her lips pursing in irritation.

Tony shakes himself, finally regaining enough of his senses to take a big step back. “Actually, I think I’ll be taking this one back upstairs,” he says, not even bothering to sound apologetic about it, adding a bone-dry, “It was such a pleasure to meet you, Miss...?”

Not waiting for an answer, Tony turns back toward the elevator, inwardly cursing a blue streak that he can’t risk a scene with all the potential investors hanging about when the woman slides in front of him, blocking the way with a hand pressed firmly against his chest.

Before he has the chance to rebuff the unwanted advances yet again, however, the woman lets out a high-pitched shriek, the previously full glass of champagne dangling empty from between her fingers as she stares down at the soaked front of her evening gown.

“This is-“ she pants, furious eyes locking onto Ana. “Scandalous! How dare you-“

“All right, that’s enough,” Tony cuts in pointedly, instinctively pulling Ana closer against himself and rubbing a soothing hand over her arm where she knocked it against the glass. “This was clearly an accident. Send me the bill for the dry cleaner’s if you insist.”

With that, he strides into the elevator, watching in the mirrored wall as the woman splutters indignantly and, much to Tony’s genuine delight, petulantly stomps one of her high-heeled feet.

The doors close and for a second, barely even that, Tony can see Ana’s smug, victorious smirk in their reflection over his shoulder and huh, how about that?

Tony is pretty certain that this, intentionally throwing drinks at people, should be behaviour that gets nipped right in the bud, but he is simultaneously too shocked and trying extremely hard to hide his growing amusement to find it in himself to scold her, instead hitching Ana higher on his hip so he can press his lips against her temple.

They’re greeted on the penthouse level by Loki, hands braced against his hips and brows quirked challengingly, and a stern, “That is not the drawing room, young lady.”

Ana squeaks and tucks her face into the crook of Tony’s neck, snickering quietly against his skin.

“Busted, missy,” Tony laughs, crossing over to Loki and looping an arm around his waist to haul him in. “You. Kiss, now.”

Loki makes a questioning sort of noise in the back of his throat but obliges, cupping Tony’s cheek as he dips his head and softly touches their lips together.

Tony all but melts into him with a content sigh, his back losing its previous tension as he arches into the contact, kissing his way from Loki’s flushed mouth across his jaw to nose behind his ear, almost giddy with the feeling of _home_ filling his heart and making it thump happily against his chest.

“Rough night?” Loki guesses and Tony groans his affirmation, earning himself a sympathetic hum and another chaste kiss to the side of his head.

They stay like that, huddled together messily, for a long moment, Tony soaking up the energy the evening of schmoozing cost him, clinging to Loki while Loki strokes his back and Ana breathes softly against his neck, everyone exactly where they should be, where they belong.

“Your daughter is a devious little mastermind, by the way,” Tony chuckles suddenly, causing Loki to pull back with a confused frown, eyes flickering from Tony to Ana and back.

And Ana just grins, obviously pleased as punch.

**Author's Note:**

> Useless trivia; the title is stolen from Meghan Trainor’s [All About That Bass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7PCkvCPvDXk) because that friggin’ song has been stuck in my head for the last I don’t know how many months.
> 
> But it has some sweet parodies, my favourites being the [Stark Trek](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D58UtUeSQQc) and [Star Wars](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RV5WqRnFejI) ones!


End file.
